To Wish On A Star
by geunyeoneun
Summary: Pairings Undecided   The Guardians have a new enemy they have to go against, but their source of information isn't the best. Can they figure out what the heck is going on, and manage to save the hearts' eggs?


Straightening my casual outfit trying to make myself look as presentable as possible, and if I could, look less suspicious, for the tour around prestigious Seiyo Academy (After all, this could be considered trespassing and loitering).

The huge building stood at least two or three tall stories high, and the many windows let me get a sneak peak at the empty hallways, busy classrooms, or even the bare library. It was late afternoon, so the classes where still in session, however, in just half an hour the bell will sound and the students would practically wrestle each other to get away, and/or make their way to their clubrooms.

My cargo pants fluttered with the wind, and the cold air (Spring was just starting) didn't fail to make me feel uncomfortable. My hooded vest didn't cooperate with me either, almost getting me tangled into it— I wasn't stupid, but I won't deny being a bit less coordinated than a deer on ice.

It's not something I'm proud about, but I do have my moments where I could be less a klutz than usual. They were far and few though.

Blowing my dyed, light brown bangs didn't help at all as another, stronger wind roared past me. I growled, if I knew today was going to be as windy, and cold, I wouldn't have gone out today and just stayed home in bed under my blanket sleeping peacefully.

"He better be thankful for this," I scoff, crossing my arms as I walked around the academy looking for an infamous pink haired girl and her three 'little people'. Literally, they were little, smaller than my fist.

"I don't see why you have to be sneaking around here," My own Shugo Chara yawned as she came out of one of my cargo pants pockets, "It's not like anyone knows you."

"Well, I'm not really trying to be sneaky. At all," I inform my messy looking chara, "I'm actually supposed to be meeting with the superintendent of the academy for my tour here."

"You have a professional aura," She abruptly changes the subject, "It would be hard to believe you're lost, let alone screaming at yourself in your head."

"I trained myself to give off a calm and cool exterior?" I gave a sheepish grin, chuckling a bit and fixing my hair with my fingers, "Anyways! We have to find the office in this giant school. Let's split up?"

"The last time we did that," My chara snickered, "You got lost in your own neighborhood's market."

"Not my fault," I sighed, "They rearranged everything! Nothing was the same!"

She started to float away backwards. She waved and gave a giant grin, "I'll see you, my beautiful girl! Don't get lost again!"

I smiled. Despite her teasing and nit-picking play, she was and always will be my morale support.

* * *

The seemingly lost chara floated around the campus, sneaking into and out of many classrooms and storage rooms or closets, even bathrooms. She hummed as she harmlessly passed by the slightly opened door of the Art room. The sudden feeling of another chara's presence caught her attention; no, it wasn't just one chara, but three of them.

Peeking into the room, she quickly scanned the room. Not seeing anything, she internally debated whether or not she should or would go into the room to investigate.

"Amu!" A high pitched and loud voice called out freely, not caring whether or not anyone (If they could) would hear her, "There's a Shugo Chara nearby! I can feel it."

A pair of "I do too," and "It's really really close," was spoken out too. This confirmed it, there were three charas and one owner. It was strange, the most she saw of anyone having charas was one or two. She was very curious now.

She floated closer, and listened more into their conversation.

"What? Really?" The pink haired girl looked up from her drawing, the blue spade hairclip changed into a red 'x'. She blinked, and murmured to herself, "Character change?"

"What a cheater!" She stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at the four girls in front of her, "You could at least attempt on your own!"

An orange egg appeared beside the unknown chara, and slightly opened. Golden-yellow eyes stared into her own red ones. "Who are you?" A soft voice spoke up, "You're not any of the Guardians' charas. Are you another student's chara?"

"Who are you?" She asked back, "No, I'm not any of these students' charas! My girl is much more beautiful and graceful and cool than these students! I'm definitely so proud of my shining star!"

The golden-yellow eyed chara just watched the other chara outright brag about her owner. She smiled with a slight giggled at her eccentric behavior. "She sounds very interesting," The chara came out from her egg, revealing a yellow sailor styled crop top and matching skirt and white boots; she had orange pigtails and a headband with two yellow diamond clips, "It's nice to meet you, the others call me Dia."

Her air headed and gentle smile was very contagious, the other chara found herself smiling as well, and this continued on for a long time; long enough for the other three charas to find the two air headed charas smiling away.

"Dia!" The dark pink side pony-tailed chara, with a lighter pink cheerleading outfit, pink tennis shoes, and pink visor with a red heart clip on it spoke up, "Who's this?"

The blue chara, with a white long sleeved shirt and black vest and shoes, and dark blue pants. She also had blue hair tucked into a light blue beret with a spade clip. "It's the other chara!"

"Hello, desu," The green haired chara sang. She had a green waitress dress with a white apron and green ribbon shoes. She had light green hair tucked into her hat, which had a clover clip, "My name is Su, desu!"

Dia blinked, "Oh, yeah. What is your name?"

The other chara blinked also, and answered without thinking, "My name is Masami."

In her panic, Masami's hair stood up, "I-I failed our mission!"

"Mission?" The four repeat with a confused look.

* * *

I managed to get lost, walking in the woods that surrounded the academy. I don't know why I would walk into the woods instead of walking into the actual Seiyo Academy building, but I do know that Ryo would for sure cover that part of the school.

The academy is also known for it's student council, who have tea in a greenhouse garden they have on campus, I suppose I thought I'd find something or someone there.

I sighed, giving up on looking, and looked around me for any sign of a building. "Who am I kidding! I'm lost and I'm going to die out here!" I let out a few stomps and pout to myself, "The irony! I thought if I'd die in school, it'd be in a classroom! Instead it's out in it's…forest!"

I let out a groan of frustration and let myself fall back and onto the grassy ground. I groan again in pain, "Oh, my head hurts now."

"Oh my, what do we have here?" A small chuckle catches my attention and I open my eyes to see a face overlooking me, "A lost, stray cat?"

"Tsukasa Amakawa-san?" I blinked, still laying on the ground at his feet, "Superintendent Tsukasa Amakawa-san?"

"Please, just call me Tsukasa," He gave a gentle smile that seemed so contagious; my lips twitched, attempting to smile along with him, "Are you Yuna Ito?"

"Yes," I stood up, and looking up at him, he was probably just a few heads taller than me. I gave a relieved and sincere smile, "Yes! Uh, you can call me Yuna, Tsukasa-san."

"No, no," His smile didn't falter, "Just Tsukasa."

"I, uh, don't think I know you well enough to call you that," I brushed the bangs out of my face and broke eye contact with the older man for a few seconds because of feeling uncomfortable and self conscious.

"You're a lot more shy than you are when you're preforming, Yuna-chan," I was caught off by the honorific he decided to use, "It's absolutely adorable."

I stutter and blush, "I, I'm not that cute! Not at all!"

He just stayed quieted, and turned his back to me, he motioned for me to follow him.

"What a weird guy…" I mumbled to myself.

* * *

Masami's a chara with long layered, black hair with a princess headband in her hair. She has dark red eyes, and usually has a cold edge that makes her seem distant. She wears a bright red skirted playsuit, with a white lace, spaghetti strap dress underneath. She had a white collared choker with a small red ribbon at the front, and around each of her wrist she had cuffs with red ribbon shaped buttons.

She sat in the middle of the round table, surrounded by five elementary school students, and their charas. The only familiar faces were of Amu, Ran, Miki, and Su; Dia was back in her egg.

"This is the chara you guys found?" The blonde haired, a too feminine looking boy asked looking over Masami, "Masami?"

Masami stuck her nose in the air and gave an audible "humph".

"A commoner with an attitude," Masami assumed it was the blonde's chara that spoke, because of the similarities between the two; minus the fact that this chara had purple hair, a crown, and a king's costume, "Nothing but trouble."

A laugh was given by the chara dressed as a clown, and she floated in front of Masami. "Why the long face?" The chara asked the unamused Masami.

"She's lost, so maybe she misses her owner," The pigtailed orange-brown haired girl mused, rubbing her chin to look as though she was thinking deeply about the statement.

"I know!" She abruptly stood up, almost knocking over the table as she does so, and points to Masami, "We should look for her owner!"

"Where would we start though?" A long, purple haired boy asked, thinking carefully, "She won't talk."

"The stars are an excellent place to start," A soft voice came from the entrance of the greenhouse garden the kids and charas currently sat at, "You can find things you don't expect to see sometimes."

"Tsukasa!" The blonde haired boy called out, "What are you doing here?"

"I suppose bringing her to the lost and found would suffice, but since you've found her I thought that would be unnecessary," He gave a small chuckle. He walked towards the group of students, with the tomboyish girl following in suit, and stood at the bottom of the steps that went up to table they sat at.

"What?" Most of the occupants of the seats, or table, since the charas were all just standing on the table now, bemused.

Masami looked up and instantly floated up with a dramatic gasp, "Yuna! My beautiful girl, Yuna!"

Masami fluttered up to Yuna, and hugging the bigger girl's cheek, "Ah, I failed to go unnoticed, I'm sorry captain!"

The chara dramatically fainted into Yuna's hand as her owner caught her. Yuna gave a small smile and chuckle, "You're such a drama queen, Masami."

"And I suppose being so professional like makes you feel high and mighty?" Masami smirked. The chara patted Yuna's wrist and continued, "I'm here to guide you Yuna, lose that wall you built, you can't perform without doing so."

"I," The girl started, her smile faltered and she stuttered as she talked, "I try, it's just so hard…"

"Anyways!" Masami floated up, eventually turning to face the table with her chin up again, "I think it's about time we introduce ourselves!"

The pigtailed girl abruptly interrupted with a squeal and practically attacked Yuna, "Yuna Ito! You're Yuna Ito! Raising rookie actress and singer idol! You're so much cuter in person!"

"C, cute?" Yuna's mouth dropped, she shook her hands in front of her, "No, no! Not cute at all!"

Masami sighed, and the girl continued. "Of course you are! You're my idol, literally! I look up to you! Cute fashion sense, good use in ribbons, modest, and so talented!"

Amu's eye twitched as she watched the younger girl fan girl so easily in front of an idol, "Yuna Ito? I've never heard of her…"

"Are you kidding me?" The pigtailed girl turned around and stomped up to Amu, "Well, she is a rookie and too new out there, but she does have a few songs out! Amu-chi, she even performed on the same stage with Utau once!"

"So much for introductions…" Yuna gave an amused giggle. Masami smiled at Yuna, but then their smiles dropped as they gave each other a knowing look. How could they bring up such a subject to these kids?


End file.
